gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hurt Locker, Part Two
The Hurt Locker, Part Two is the fifth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and thirteenth episode overall. It aired on January 30, 2015. This episode has been written by Ian Brennan and directed by Barbara Brown. Plot Songs *Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Guest Cast *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba * Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde * Max George as Clint * Harry Hamlin as Walter * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter * Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward * Noah Guthrie as Roderick * Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy * Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy Absent Cast Members *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Trivia * This is the first time that both Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson do not sing in the same episode since The Spanish Teacher. * This episode, preceded by The Hurt Locker, Part One, is the first time that Blaine Anderson does not sing for two episodes in a row since Funeral and New York. * This is the first episode in the history of Glee where none of the main cast sings. * This is the first time in this season that Kitty sings. * Kurt and Blaine could have just get out through the bathroom windows. * This is the first time this season we see Sue in a different clothing. * This is the first time (tha we see in the show) that The Warbles performed in an invetentional competition. Errors * When Sue talks after Vocal Andrenaline performance the curtain closes behind her, than we see Jane's face and then we see Sue again, but now the curtain closes again. * This is a 3-day competition but Vocal Andrenaline are still in their performances costume. Gallery Tumblr ndkc3oLt9x1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndrud1zY021r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndssf1JV9l1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndtfh3UFw91r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndtfe2hwrL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz0h7Lw0u1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o6 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o7 1280.jpg 10645171 821305537916193 4971547213767607593 n.jpg tumblr_niakjaFADk1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_niakseNGn41ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nibv890BC81rfeb2ko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nic0nttFVx1ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_nic0scNRgW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic0tmMVNw1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic0v2II7F1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic0ybJPJ51r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic13zfMws1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg B7kjB2ECUAIxLjk.jpg tumblr_nijrpoeWvi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg All out of love.png Father figure.png It must have been love.png You spin me round.png My sharona.png the hurt locker part 2.png tumblr_ninmv05cjZ1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ninmzswAn71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ninmzswAn71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ninn32pSIb1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ninnfeaBs11u88r6co1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ninms0t5fg1ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_ninnfeaBs11u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o1_500.png tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o2_500.png tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o3_500.png tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o4_500.png tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o5_500.png tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto7_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto8_r1_250.gif Tumblr nitevuZEBB1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr nitevuZEBB1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr nitevuZEBB1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o2_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o4_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o5_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o6_250.gif tumblr_nisv1zcjuJ1qcy3j9o1_250.gif tumblr_nisv1zcjuJ1qcy3j9o2_250.gif tumblr_nisv1zcjuJ1qcy3j9o4_250.gif tumblr_nisv1zcjuJ1qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_nissis0kGx1rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_nissis0kGx1rab3tyo2_500.gif tumblr_nissujbQmh1rp439xo1_250.gif tumblr_nissujbQmh1rp439xo2_250.gif tumblr_niutvuKROD1ri1mzuo1_250.gif tumblr_niv0qt3L4J1qgs3bao1_500.gif tumblr_niw6l8We4E1rw2lano1_500.gif tumblr_niw6l8We4E1rw2lano2_500.gif tumblr_niw6l8We4E1rw2lano3_r1_500.gif tumblr_niw6l8We4E1rw2lano4_r1_500.gif tumblr_niyz5zQBRT1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go6_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go8_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go9_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go10_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz2w6hUb51qgs3bao1_500.gif tumblr_niz2w6hUb51qgs3bao2_500.gif tumblr_niz2w6hUb51qgs3bao3_500.gif tumblr_niz0rj0vN11rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_niz0rj0vN11rlylr1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz0rj0vN11rlylr1o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz18pQT391ru78h1o1_250.gif tumblr_niz18pQT391ru78h1o2_250.gif tumblr_niz18pQT391ru78h1o3_250.gif tumblr_niz18pQT391ru78h1o4_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho1_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho2_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho3_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho4_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho5_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho6_250.gif tumblr_niz0y0tbw81qjac5so4_250.gif tumblr_niz0y0tbw81qjac5so5_250.gif 914807 355945077946159 252637596 n.jpg tumblr_nj0vavKbB81r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nj0vavKbB81r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nj0vzrdn7P1u5btl5o1_r2_500.gif KlaineTHLkiss9.gif KlaineTHLkiss8.gif KlaineTHLkiss7.gif KlaineTHLkiss6.gif KlaineTHLkiss5.gif KlaineTHLkiss4.gif KlaineTHLkiss3.gif KlaineTHLkiss2.gif KlaineTHLkiss1.gif Wildeberry kitchel rachel kitty faberry.gif What am i reading here blaine 1.gif Klaine glee kurt blaine run2.gif Klaine kiss eatagfskl.gif Initiation 1 klaine.gif Blaine kurt klaine kiss.gif Blma klaine who cares.gif McCarthyduet.jpg Rrunning blaine kurt klaine.gif Tumblr inline nj0vq7kHtY1rorrtw.gif Tumblr nj0uwp2Gow1r45pyxo1 540.gif Blaine kurt klaine playing cards2.gif Blaine kurt klaine playing cards.gif tumblr_nj0yzbrMUl1qg9raso1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yzbrMUl1qg9raso2_250.gif tumblr_nj0yzbrMUl1qg9raso3_500.gif tumblr_nj0zst2WML1u5btl5o1_500.gif tumblr_nj0zst2WML1u5btl5o2_500.gif tumblr_nj0zst2WML1u5btl5o3_500.gif tumblr_nj10gkOY2j1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nj10gkOY2j1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_nj10gkOY2j1qzh21go3_250.gif tumblr_nj10gkOY2j1qzh21go4_250.gif tumblr_nj10jg3miI1u5btl5o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj10jg3miI1u5btl5o2_500.gif tumblr_nj10jg3miI1u5btl5o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj11mas1iy1u5btl5o1_500.gif tumblr_nj11mas1iy1u5btl5o2_500.gif tumblr_nj11mas1iy1u5btl5o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj11mas1iy1u5btl5o4_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj11y4YcK21ri1mzuo1_500.gif tumblr_nj11y4YcK21ri1mzuo2_500.gif tumblr_nj11y4YcK21ri1mzuo3_500.gif tumblr_nj12srUnXA1qicnxho1_500.gif tumblr_nj12srUnXA1qicnxho2_500.gif tumblr_nj12whczWQ1u8zuado1_500.gif tumblr_nj12whczWQ1u8zuado2_500.gif tumblr_nj12whczWQ1u8zuado3_500.gif tumblr_nj12whczWQ1u8zuado4_500.gif tumblr_nj10e0NrP41qlpkoio1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj10e0NrP41qlpkoio2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj10e0NrP41qlpkoio3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj10e0NrP41qlpkoio4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj109xYd8H1r91jaao1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj109xYd8H1r91jaao2_250.gif tumblr_nj109xYd8H1r91jaao3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj109xYd8H1r91jaao4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0zdrhNai1qfgg1ao1_500.gif tumblr_nj0zdrhNai1qfgg1ao2_500.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo5_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo6_250.gif tumblr_nj0ynalJ8E1te6c4to1_500.gif tumblr_nj0ynalJ8E1te6c4to2_500.gif tumblr_nj0ynalJ8E1te6c4to3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto3_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto4_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto5_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto6_250.gif tumblr_nj0y5xfGBl1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nj0y5xfGBl1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wvqzBqS1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_nj0wvqzBqS1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_nj0wvqzBqS1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wvqzBqS1qlpkoio4_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xgz7Hf11qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xgz7Hf11qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xpjFVjh1qfmk40o1_500.gif tumblr_nj0xpjFVjh1qfmk40o2_500.gif tumblr_nj0xpjFVjh1qfmk40o3_500.gif tumblr_nj0yevcnph1qicnxho3_250.gif tumblr_nj0yevcnph1qicnxho4_250.gif tumblr_nj0yhmJcx21ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0yhmJcx21ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nj0yijRllE1qaxxelo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj0yijRllE1qaxxelo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj0zp1LRe31qcphkpo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0zp1LRe31qcphkpo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao2_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao4_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao5_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao7_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_nj0y3jDr0f1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0zscQ84x1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_nj0zscQ84x1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_nj0zscQ84x1rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_nj0y3jDr0f1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0y3jDr0f1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0y3jDr0f1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0va69akR1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nj0wopJmPp1r4x3nro1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wopJmPp1r4x3nro2_250.gif tumblr_nj0sgvE3kA1ty90xko1_250.gif tumblr_nj0sgvE3kA1ty90xko2_250.gif tumblr_nj0sgvE3kA1ty90xko3_250.gif tumblr_nj0sgvE3kA1ty90xko4_250.gif tumblr_nj0u28HJsO1qhzi2jo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0u28HJsO1qhzi2jo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0u28HJsO1qhzi2jo3_250.gif tumblr_nj0u28HJsO1qhzi2jo4_250.gif tumblr_nj0ulwH16e1ty90xko1_250.gif tumblr_nj0ulwH16e1ty90xko2_250.gif tumblr_nj0ulwH16e1ty90xko3_250.gif tumblr_nj0ulwH16e1ty90xko5_250.gif tumblr_nj0w795U4v1te6c4to1_500.gif tumblr_nj0w795U4v1te6c4to2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj0v4wMbSo1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg NewDirections_THL2.png NewDirections_THL2_2.png tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so2_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so3_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so1_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so4_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so5_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so6_250.gif Tumblr nj0x00OL8J1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nj0x00OL8J1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nj0x00OL8J1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nj0x00OL8J1qaxxelo2 250.gif tumblr_nj0xhrvWM41qb5hljo3_250.gif tumblr_nj0xhrvWM41qb5hljo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xhrvWM41qb5hljo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xhrvWM41qb5hljo4_250.gif tumblr_nj0xbiYdCg1rboomjo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xbiYdCg1rboomjo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yf9amDI1ql1znmo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yf9amDI1ql1znmo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yf9amDI1ql1znmo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yf9amDI1ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention